Dead and Gone
by LittleJaneway
Summary: Something that I cooked up to help get rid of writer's block


Disclaimer: I own not this.

Note: I haven't decided if I'll continue or not. Let me know what you think.

He had insisted that he go on the mission. That the Captain was needed on the ship. My stubbornness and curiosity won out. I did however take him with me. 

Tuvok was left to run the ship while Chakotay and I took to the surface of the planet with several others. We gathered some fresh food and updated some of the energy supplies.             The six of us that were on the planet did take time to enjoy the sites. Every thing was vibrant in colour, almost to the point where it hurt the eyes. It seemed very magical. As if we had walked into a storybook picture. A fairy tale even. Everything was so perfect looking.

When they attacked unprovoked we were confused but held our ground. I tried to make them see that we meant no harm. That if they wanted we would leave with out taking anything, but would prefer if we could work something out. Perhaps a trade of goods, maybe there was something we had that could be of some help to them.

Things were going well, Chakotay and I had even got them to point their weapons elsewhere. It seems now though that someone in the back, someone that we could not see from where we were standing, disagreed with what his leader was agreeing to. Out of nowhere a blade came flying out landing in Chakotay's leg. He cried out and pain, and I looked everywhere to see where the blade might have come from.

Our "attackers" were just as surprised as we were, started taking steps back. They were searching with their eyes in the direction the knife flew from. Torres and Paris, who were also on the away team continued looking around, but dared not move, while I checked to see if my first officer was okay.

"Nothing the doctor couldn't fix." He said trying to smile, but the pain showed in his eyes.

I bent down on to the ground next to him. I remember thinking that the planet's atmosphere was truly something to behold, because even the blood on the small four-inch blade Chakotay pulled from his leg, seemed to glow. One of the aliens had hurried over to us. He ripped off part of his shirt and tied it tight just above the wound on Chakotay's leg. His actions were so quick they were almost invisible. He took the blade from the ground and sniffed it.

"There is no poison on this blood. It was just a diversion." He said. His face was full of worry. "You must leave now." He urged, standing me up with him.

Two things happened at this moment; One: another alien shot one of his own blades in to the thick of the trees; Two: another blade came flying out from the same spot. I'm sure both made the thud of hitting flesh. But I only heard one.

I was actually more surprised at the lack of pain coming from my abdomen, rather than by the fact that something had hit me. I remembered falling back into the alien's arms. He placed me slowly on the ground putting my head on Chakotay's lap, almost as if he knew that was where I had wanted to be.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay said worried. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the away team gather round quickly. Again everything was so fast. 

The alien pulled the blade from my stomach, putting a wad of cloth over the wound.

"Hold this." The alien said to Tom Paris, who was now kneeling at my side. Again the alien put the tip of the blade under his nose, this time he did not looked relieved. 

"What is it?" I asked, my voice was raspy. 

"Another race on this planet uses a poison to kill rather than making the death quick. Unfortunately, or fortunately the dagger has hit too close to the heart you have very little time." The alien said. His face showed remorse, but little else. Not unlike a Vulcan. 

"What will happen?" Tom asked.

"It will slow down her heart and put her into a coma. None have woken up from it. Eventually, they die."

"We have more technology, our Doctor will find away." Chakotay said definitely. Strangely I didn't believe him. "Voyager beam the away team directly to sickbay." 

            The alien vanished but the Doctor quickly came into view.

            "What happened?" He asked.

            "She was poisoned. We were told she doesn't have much time." Chakotay said, his voice cracked marking the panic.

            "Chakotay?" I asked. Things were starting to get fuzzy in my head. "Take care of this crew Chakotay. She's yours now. Get them home."

            "Kathryn, you are going to get through this." He replied.

            He took my hand in his and I squeezed it softly. Had we been lovers there would have been more of a good bye, but we weren't. We were more. Exchanging tears was all we needed.


End file.
